


sasuke's not-friends

by misspandalily



Series: to be a dreamer [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AUish, Drabble, F/M, Humour, closest ive come to naruto canonverse, sasuke character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspandalily/pseuds/misspandalily
Summary: Sasuke dearly regrets letting Naruto organise a man's night at the Uchiha compound.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be a Konoha 11 + Sasuke game night, where they'd all fight over monopoly. But then I lost focus halfway and made it a drabble instead.

"You're a rich bastard."

Naruto pads across the threshold of the Uchiha Compound with a half-scowl on his face. Sasuke matches his scowl with a glare.

"Get away from my tapestries, you canine idiot."

Naruto howls when the tip of Kusanagi makes contact with the base of his throat. "I was _kidding_. Yeesh, take a chill pill."

"Hn." Sasuke sniffs and shuts the door behind him. "What are you doing."

Naruto promptly drops the ornate jade dragon lining the compound's entrance and feigns nonchalance. "Just... looking." Sasuke fixes another blank stare on his face. "You need to get laid, you ass-wipe."

Sasuke walks into the living room with a scoff.

"What do you do here, anyway?" Naruto trots after him, removing the orange and black tracksuit jacket from his shoulders as he takes in the dusty state of Sasuke's home. "Ew."

"That's rich, coming from you." Sasuke snorts before pulling a large, brown crate away from the wall.

"Hey!" Naruto shouts indignantly, "I've-Hinata's been cleaning! My house is as shiny as Bushy-Brows' teeth!"

Sasuke shudders when he recalls meeting Lee again, after years of renegading through the ninja world: much like their first meeting, only with shinier...everything.

"Mention him again and I'll slice you."

"Hey Lee, what's up?"

Sasuke stiffens, immediately swivels around, and sees none other than Rock Lee standing at his doorway with an exalted expression on his face. "Yosh! I have arrived! I must thank you for the youthful invitation, Naruto!"

Naruto ignores the death-inducing glare that Sasuke sends him in favour of welcoming Lee into the Compound. "Damn right! Make yourself at home."

Sasuke rigidly gets up, ignores Lee's boisterous greeting, and strides into the kitchen. He hates having Lee anywhere within a fifty-kilometre radius of his personal bubble, much less in his home. He frowns. This is all the idiot's idea, for sure. Sasuke should've known better than to permit a "men's night" in his home.

He sighs, squeezing the bridge of his nose, and exhales. Only one night. Only Lee and Naruto to handle, no big deal. He fills up his only clean glass with water and walks back to the living room. "What."

"Neji, I command you to join me in a youthful re-match!"

"You'll have to pay me."

"Neji," Tenten shakes her head dejectedly, "You don't just _say_ that. It's meant to go: "Two million or nothing." Kami, and here I thought you were getting the hang of it."

Sasuke gapes at the crowd in his house. "Naruto."

The blonde appears at his side immediately. "Yeah."

"I leave for less than two minutes, and now the entire population of Konoha is in my living room." He looks at his not-best friend sharply. "You have ten seconds left."

"Relax," Naruto grins, excitement unimpeded by his implicit death threat. "It's only the Rookie Nine... and Team Gai. And Sai. And you," he adds thoughtfully.

Sasuke seethes, but his anger is shortlived because there's a new knock at the door. He pushes Naruto the side, uncharacteristically displaying his temperament, and charges towards the door furiously. "The house is-Sakura."

She looks taken aback by his greeting. "Uh-hi. Naruto called? Said there was a game night here." There's a beat of silence. "I can go, if you're busy, though."

He instantly holds her back by the wrist and cringes when she looks like she's about to have a heart attack. "No, stay. _Please_."

Sasuke can't stress how much he needs Sakura to form a wall between him and the others, but his plea seems to do the trick because she smiles brightly, green eyes lighting up as she steps into his house. And, if he's being frank, she's the only presence he _doesn't_ mind having around when Naruto's drunk off his ass.

"Teme! Is this your _porn stash_?"


End file.
